Under the Moonlight
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: What if Usagi had been sober when Tuxedo Kamen first kissed her? What if the circumstances of the kiss were different? What if some kid with a camera phone caught it?
1. The Kiss

I don't own Sailor Moon. What else is new?

A/Ns: Just a fun little fic that takes a second look at Mamoru and Usagi's first kiss. For example, what if Usagi had been sober? What if Tuxedo Kamen kissed her at some place other than the embassy? What if, what if, what if? Takes place before they find Makoto, therefore Mamoru doesn't know he's Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

Usagi sat in the arcade, chatting up Motoki, when her senses went haywire. The wonderful part of being Sailor Moon: she could sense when a youma was about to attack. "Uh... e-excuse me, Motoki-onii-san," she said, trying to escape, but was stopped when she was hit by one of the youma's claws, scratching her arm. She stumbled back, Motoki catching her before she fell to the ground. She looked around and realized this was not looking good. "M-" Her transformation was cut off by a blood red rose striking the youma's claws. She looked up expectantly to see Tuxedo Kamen himself.

"How dare you hurt these innocent people?" he questioned. "I will not allow it." He threw another rose, this one hitting the youma in the neck, thus destroying it.

"Th-thank you," Usagi blushed nervously, looking away. However, a finger was placed under her chin, directing her face upwards. Her confused eyes met Tuxedo Kamen's deep blue ones, though his were filled with... something. Love? Lust? Either way, it didn't take Usagi a second to realize what was happening as he lowered his face to hers, and she stood on her toes to meet him. Their lips gently pressed together, and Usagi thought she felt a flash of light from beside them.

That didn't matter, though. Not with the way the kiss was headed. Tuxedo Kamen brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she gladly granted. He moved his mouth slightly before picking her up and sitting her down on one of the stools to make things more comfortable for both of them. She moaned- rather loudly- when his lips left hers and attached themselves to her neck. She moved her neck slightly to allow him better access, and to her surprise, his hand began to make its way up her shirt.

She let out a gasp when his hand met its targets, but he silenced her by placing his lips over hers yet again.

Then it was over.

Usagi opened her eyes, confused, to see that Motoki had pulled the superhero off of her and punched him in the face. She turned bright red in realization. "Um... uh... M-Motoki-onii-san, leave him alone," she finally spoke.

Motoki regretfully released the hero, who gave Usagi a simple nod before heading off. Usagi quickly grabbed her schoolbag and ran off as well, the red still staining her cheeks as she escaped the arcade. Kids stared after her, naturally, but neither she nor Tuxedo Kamen had noticed the group of kids with camera phones.

* * *

Usagi ran into her house and closed and locked the door, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ikuko asked, showing her motherly concern. Noting the mark on her daughter's neck, she continued, "Usagi, where did you get that mark? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no, Mama," she managed to breathe out. "I-I'm fine." She lifted her hand to cover the dark red mark that was surely going to stick around for a while. "Um... I-I'm gonna go up to my room, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she rushed up the stairs and into her room, locking the door. She pressed her back against the door, still breathing heavily.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "Are you okay? What's that mark on your neck?"

"It's nothing," Usagi said, turning bright red. "I just need some sleep." She lay down on the bed, but Luna wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Usagi-chan, did someone hurt you?" Luna demanded. "I swear, if someone did-"

"Luna, it was just Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi half-explained, half-snapped. Taking a breath to calm herself, she added in, "He only kissed me, and it was consentual." Okay, so she didn't excatly give consent, but the way she responded indicated that she was okay with it. Heck, she was more than okay with it!

That didn't seem to calm Luna. "How dare that man! Just walking up to Sailor Moon and kissing her!"

"Uh... I... kind of... wasn't... Sailor Moon... at the time," Usagi confessed, blushing.

"WHAT?" Luna demanded. She prepared to go into a full-on rant, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Usagi?" Ikuko's voice came through the door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard voices."

"I'm fine, Mama," she replied, but the door still opened.

"Usagi, what on Earth happened today?" Ikuko asked, sitting on the bed with her daughter. She brushed the teen's bangs out of her face. "You're acting strange, you're jumpy, and then there's that hickey on your neck..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Usagi stated.

"I beg to differ," Ikuko disagreed.

"USAGI!" a panicked voice yelled through the house.

Both women furrowed their eyebrows in confusion before leaping off the bed and rushing downstairs. "Papa?" Usagi asked, confused beyond belief.

"Usagi, today at work, about half my co-workers started buzzing about a new story. Apparently many of their kids sent them pictures and videos of the exact same thing," Kenji explained. "Do you know what that was?"

"A... penguin on a unicycle?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"To be honest, I thought something similar, so you can imagine my surprise when my boss gave me the heads up that he was running this-" He took out a picture and slapped it down on the table in front of him "-on the cover."

The confused Usagi picked up the picture, and her eyes widened upon seeing it. There, staring her right in the face, was the picture of she and Tuxedo Kamen kissing in the arcade, his hand dangerously near the hem of her skirt. "It-it's not what it looks like," Usagi quickly excused. "Th-there was a youma attack and Tuxedo Kamen got knocked out, so I had to perform CPR on him." _Yeah, _she thought. _That'll work. That's a good reason..._

"That's not what the wittnesses say," Kenji declared.

"Uh... well... oh, is that Luna calling me? Gotta go, bye!" Usagi started to rush up the stairs, but was cut off by Ikuko before she could reach them.

"Usagi, Luna is a cat," Ikuko stated. "Something makes me think she wasn't calling for you. Come on." She guided her daughter to the couch, where the three of them sat down nevously. "Usagi, first things first: how long have you been seeing this boy?"

"W-We haven't!" Usagi exclaimed. "We just kissed!"

"If I ever see that boy, I will kill him!" Kenji fumed.

"Papa!" Usagi whined. "It was just a kiss!"

"I don't care!" Kenji stated. "If that man ever shows his face again, he'll wish he was never born!"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shingo running in from school. "You are not going to believe what I heard!" he exclaimed. "My friend told me Tuxedo Kamen was making out with someone at the Crown Arcade!"

Usagi turned red as Kenji handed Shingo the infamous photo.

"You were with Tuxedo Kamen?" Shingo asked before bursting into laughter. "He must have lost a bet."

"Hey!" Usagi objected.

"Both of you, stop fighting this instant!" Ikuko commanded. The siblings quickly became silent as Ikuko continued. "Dinner is almost ready. All three of you wash up, and we will not speak of what occurred between Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen until after dinner."

The three went to wash their hands, Usagi returning first to set the table. During the dinner itself, however, the blonde remained completely silent throughout dinner, nervously pushing her dinner around with her chopsticks.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Kenji asked. "Did that boy hur-" Kenji was quickly cut off by Ikuko shooting him a glare. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, excluding when Shingo occassionally tried to say something to ease the tension.

Usagi insisted on washing the dishes- _alone_- giving her time to contemplate what she was going to say to her parents. 'Oh, don't worry; he probably just kissed me because he likely found out that I'm Sailor Moon, the senshi of love and justice in a skirt so short that if I bend over more that thirty-degrees, you can see my underwear and a bodysuit so tight guys practically get a free peep show.' Ha, yeah, that'll go over _real _well.

She sighed nervously sighed as she put the final dish back in its place. She rested her hands on the edge of the kitchen sink, looking down into the drain as though it would tell her everything she needed to know. She stood up straight and fixed her hair before she headed into the living room, where her parents and brother were watching the news. Her jaw dropped when she saw herself on the screen, caught on camera phone, kissing Tuxedo Kamen.

"I waould tell you to explain what happened," Kenji began as the news clip ended, "but it seems there's no need for that anymore."

"Dad, it-it's not what you think," Usagi replied. "It was just... I'm not sure. It was just a one-time thing. I don't even know him; it won't happen again. I promise."

Kenji nodded slowly, accepting the answer and allowing Usagi to escape up to her room. She opened the door and let out an audible gasp upon seeing Tuxedo Kamen standing in her bedroom.

* * *

Sigh. Another Sailor Moon fic. Sorry, I know I have a lot of other stories in progress I need to update on, but I just couldn't resist! This little plot bunny was just _begging _to be written! I had no control over it! And don't you just love my little cliffie at the end? Oh, and before anyone asks, Kenji reacted so well (yes, I call that well; you should have seen my dad when he found out I had a boyfriend, whom I've since broken up with) because Usagi explained that the kiss was spontaneous and wouldn't happen again. If Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen started dating, then he'd be freaking out and getting his shotgun.


	2. The Day After

Brizzy: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

moon neko: Well, I don't know about you, or probably even myself, but if a smokin' hot superhero is staring at Usagi (judging by how she acts in season 1) she will be nervous.

inufan155687: Thanks for the review! Well, here's the next chapter!

afallenblackrose: I would be excited, too. ;) And here's your answer.

tate4eva: Haha. That actually comes from a science test. It was the one thing I didn't know already from the unit (science geek here) so on the test I put 'I forgot, so here's a picture of a penguin on a unicycle' and then drew a penguin on a unicycle. My teacher burst out laughing, and she thinks it was a joke because I've gotten either a 100 or 95 on everything so far this year.

mewmewsprit: Haha. Glad you liked it.

* * *

Usagi felt the blush rise to the crown of her head as she dared to ask, "Wh-what are you doing here? Uh... w-where'd Luna go?"

Tuxedo Kamen's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"Uh... m-my cat," Usagi explained.

He shrugged. "I didn't see a cat when I came in here," he replied. "Aaaanndd... I came here in the hopes that I might be able to see my girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?" Usagi asked. If the blush could climb any higher on her, it would have.

"Oh, um... I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "I-I thought the kiss meant... well..."

Usagi couldn't help but smile at the nervous superhero. She made her way over to him and stood up on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled slightly against her lips and put his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer. Then, she smiled and easily accepted the fact that he was lifting her up slightly, and she opted to wrap her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her passionately.

Then, he realized something. Though he didn't know who he was, he knew he was at least eighteen, if not older. Usagi was fourteen. She probably didn't even know what she was suggesting when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ruefully, he pulled away from the blonde and got off the bed.

"Is-is something wrong?" she asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Tuxedo Kamen panted. "You were... amazing. It's just that, well, I'm an adult, and you're only fourteen. Do you even know what you were offering when you wrapped your legs around me?"

The furrowing of her eyebrows confirmed his suspicions.

"Exactly," he said, not waiting for her to verbalize her response.

"What exactly was I offer- oh," Usagi turned red when she realized what had nearly just occurred. "Oh, Tuxedo Kamen, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"No, Usako," he replied. "Don't be sorry. It's me who nearly took advantage of you."

"But-"

"I'll see you later, Usako," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips before leaping away into the moonlight.

Sighing, Usagi fell back on the bed, contemplating what had just occurred- or, maybe it was lack thereof. How old was Tuxedo Kamen? Old enough to get arrested if they had taken it any further, obviously. Would her _parents _have heard them? The thought made Usagi turn red yet again. Surely if her parents had heard them thusfar, Kenji would have come in with his shotgun and killed her Tuxedo Kamen. What was his real name, anyway? Was it something common that would make him easy to find, or would it be one of those names that there are one of them in the world?

Usagi groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. Dating a superhero was already hard, and it had only been ten minutes!

"Usagi-chan?" a curious voice asked. "What's wrong? Does it have to do with Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi pulled the sheets down, revealing Luna looking at her with concern. "Hey, Luna," she smiled. "Where've you been?"

"I was out talking to Artemis," Luna explained.

"Who?" Usagi asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Is she the Moon Princess?"

Luna sweatdropped. "Uh... Usagi-chan... _he_ is my partner in searching for the Moon Princess," she explained.

"Oh," said Usagi awkwardly. "Well, will I get to meet him?"

"In due time, Usagi-chan," Luna replied, curling up on the bed, preparing to go to sleep. Then, she realized something. "Wait a minute! You just completely changed the subject on me!"

"Good night, Luna," Usagi chirrped quickly before grabbing her PJs and heading into the bathroom to take a bath and change. She watched in silence as the water filled the tub, shutting it off before it overflowed. She tied up her hair before sinking into the tub, sighing as the warm water eased the tension in her muscles. She then found herself ignoring the fact that she was trying to keep her hair dry and ducked her head under the water.

She opened her eyes and saw the overhead light in the room looking wavy through the water. She smiled at it slightly, taking joy in the simplicity of something real being distorted- and not by youma standards. Finally, her lungs started to burn, longing the missing oxygen. She resurfaced, taking gasping breaths as soon as she was out of the water. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought back to the two make-out sessions she'd had with the masked hero that day.

"Great," she groaned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't even know my own boyfriend's name." With that, she took another deep breath and dunked under the water.

* * *

Usagi walked into school on time the next day, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, this attempt did the exact opposite. All eyes were on her as she entered the classroom. She turned so red she could have sworn she was glowing as she slid into her seat.

"Oh my gosh, she slept with Tuxedo Kamen," one girl in the class gossipped.

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled, clearly hearing what she was not meant to hear. "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

The gossipping girls giggled nervously before turning away from the fuming Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, is it true? Is it? Is it? Is it?" Naru asked, running up to her best friend.

"Is what true?" Usagi asked, fearing how much the rumor had inflated.

"That you had sex with Tuxedo Kamen and you're carrying his child," Naru explained, earning her a shocked and confused look from Usagi.

"We just kissed!" Usagi exclaimed, earning a few eyebrow-raises and sarcastic 'oh, sure's from her classmates. "I'm serious!" The bell rang at that point, signaling the end of all discussion as the students scrambled to get to their seats. They stood up as Haruna entered, greeting her cheerily before sitting down.

"Okay, class," Haruna began, "today we are learning about one of my favorite topics: the myth of Serenity and Endymion."

Umino raised his hand. "Isn't it Selene and Endymion?"

Haruna chuckled. "I'm glad you brought that up, Umino-san. The myth of Selene and Endymion is a Greek myth, while people tend to think the myth of Serenity and Endymion is more accurate. Serenity was supposedly the grandaughter of the goddess Selene, and Serenity was the princess of the moon. She fell in love with the prince of Earth, Endymion. Unfortunately, contact between Earth and the moon was forbidden, so the two had to meet in secret or trade messages through Endymion's Shitennou and Serenity's senshi."

"Like the sailor senshi?" one student asked.

"Exactly," Haruna replied. "The senshi were the guards of Serenity while the Shitennou were Endymion's four head generals. Somewhere through the myth, each of the senshi and Shitennou fell in love. On the down side, though, the Shitennou were kidnapped and cloned before they themselves were killed, the clones being the only remainder, and they were dark, evil, twisted. Endymion and Serenity continued to see each other, but as war broke out, their meetings became less frequent until the night of a ball on the moon. Endymion snuck over to the moon to see his princess, but near the end of the ball, an evil witch and the Shitennou attacked, killing the senshi and Endymion. In her grief, Serenity killed herself."

Eyes widened in horror, and the students stared at her, waiting for the happy ending.

"Aaaannnddd?" Naru questioned.

"Well," Haruna continued, "there is one piece of the myth that's a bit more far-fetched. There were random energy bursts twenty-one, fifteen, fourteen, and twelve years ago, though they stood out at twenty-one and fourteen years ago. Some people think that it was the reincarnations of Endymion, the Shitennou, Serenity, and the senshi being born."

"That's so sad," Usagi commented. "To think that they may never meet each other. They'd each live with a hole in their hearts that they didn't even know was there waiting forever to be mended. Even if they were all reborn in Tokyo, it's a big place. The odds that they'd actually meet each other would be highly unlikely. Add that to the age difference that would generally be considered inappropriate today. I mean, twenty-one to fourteen? That's seven years an age difference. what if they met and decided dating when one of them was fourteen? The other would be arrested in a heartbeat."

"...Which brings me to today's writing assignment. Write a short story about forbidden love in modern times in as few words as possible," Haruna added. "It can be about any situation, as long as it fits the common time, within the past two or three years." Haruna ended her speech and sat down at her desk, allowing her students to write. Why the superintendent had told her to assign the project, she would never know, but she was just following her marching orders. It was either that or get fired.

* * *

Usagi smiled as she walked into Crown Arcade. She was rather proud of her work on the writing assignment. So proud, she thought, that she deserved a milkshake. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-onii-san," she smiled. "One chocolate strawberry milkshake, please."

"Coming right up," Motoki smiled back. "So what was with that psycho superhero yesterday?"

"Just... a psycho superhero," Usagi confirmed. "I don't know what he was even thinking." Usagi suddenly felt _very _glad the hickey on her neck had faded rather quickly and that Tuxedo Kamen had not added any others when they were making out in her room.

"I wouldn't know what any guy would be thinking to kiss you, Odango," a cruel voice stated.

Usagi groaned and rolled her eyes as Mamoru sat down next to her. "What, Mamoru-baka? Interested in seeing the new celebrity? Getting my autograph, hmm?" she teased.

"Oh please," Mamoru said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Tuxedo Kamen just had an itch. You scratched it and gave yourself a status as a slut. Once he's tired of you, he'll get rid of you."

Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor. "Excuse me?" she asked incredelously. The second Motoki put the milkshake down on the counter, Usagi picked it up, stood, and dumped it on Mamoru's head. She smirked evilly, staring at her handiwork.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mamoru yelled.

"You had it coming," Usagi declared. "Oh, and for the record, Tuxedo Kamen does care about me. In fact, we're dating now. And if you really doubt me, I'll have him say he's dating me on camera."

Mamoru only laughed. "And what makes you think he would do that?" he asked.

"I'm his girlfriend, Mamoru-baka," Usagi explained calmly, a smirk crossing her face. "He'll do whatever I tell him to do."

* * *

Haha. I loved that last line! Reviews are love!


	3. The Moment You've Been Waiting For

Brizzy: Hehe. I haven't really decided who would find out first, but it'll definitely be a 'holy crap!' moment.

moon neko: Thanks. And of course she's gonna find out! What story involves interaction between Kenji and the senshi with Tuxedo Kamen in the early first season (well, Mamoru and Kenji interaction in general ^_^;) where Tuxedo Kamen isn't hurt or at least chased?

tate4eva: Oh, so very true. :) I'm writing yet another story (awkward blush) where Mamoru says something that gets him in _big time_ hot water with Usagi.

afallenblackrose: Agreed, but it had to be done. Mamo-chan was being an idiot.

James Birdsong: Thanks!

serenityselena: Thanks! Trying to update this as often as possible.

merangelgal: Thanks! I was surprised there hasn't been a story about it already.

TropicalRemix: Yeah, I can't quite decide if he'll accept it quickly or if it'll be an 'oh sh*t' moment for him.

animeflunky: Thanks. I try to update as much as possible. :)

mangamania: Thanks!

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... Tuxedo Kamen versus angry Kenji!

* * *

Usagi smiled approximately twenty-four hours later as she watched the news clip of Tuxedo Kamen confessing he was dating her. This had to be her best plan yet!

"USAGI!" the infamous voice of Tsukino Kenji yelled, causing Usagi to pale. Okay, so maybe it _wasn't _her best plan yet. "Usagi, are you actually seeing that masked vigilante?"

"Uh... well..." Usagi said nervously. She let her head fall. "Yes," she confessed. "But, Papa, don't freak out, please. We just started dating, and it hasn't even gotten past kissing yet."

"YET?" Kenji yelled, making Usagi jump slightly. "Usagi, you will not date this boy! I forbid it!"

Usagi said, barely in a whisper, "I understand, Papa." She left her father and headed up to her room. Once out of earshot, she repented, "But that doesn't mean I'll listen." She went into her room and locked the door, smiling when she saw Tuxedo Kamen. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to become a pattern?"

"Well, I don't have a house, really, so-"

"You're homeless?" Usagi asked with concern.

"No, no," Tuxedo Kamen laughed slightly. "I just... black out whenever I'm needed, and I wake up as Tuxedo Kamen. I don't know who my civillian identity is."

"Well, then..." Usagi said, slowly walking up to him. "Let's figure out who you are." Her hands moved to his mask, but his firm hand came over hers.

"You would be in trouble with my enemies if you knew my identity," he warned her.

She gazed up into his eyes, her hand unmoving. "I can take care of myself," she informed him.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, though Usagi could tell he was ready to give in.

"I'm your girlfriend; I'm in danger either way," she replied, her voice equally quiet.

"I love you too much to put you in that much danger," he explained almost silently. He pulled her hand down gently and kissed her on the lips... until something hit Tuxedo Kamen in the head, knocking his hat off. "Ack!" he exclaimed, trying to free his head of its entrapment.

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, pulling the cat off the superhero. "Bad kitty!"

Luna let out a meow of protest as Usagi ushered her out of her bedroom door, being smart enough to close the window as well. "I am so sorry about that," Usagi blushed as she checked Tuxedo Kamen over for any scratches, seeing only one small one streaking across his cheek. "You're bleeding," she informed him, pulling the first aid kit out of her desk.

"You keep the first aid kit in you desk- ow!" he began with amusement, but ended with a small yelp as Usagi put antiseptic on his small wound.

"Well, I figure with a superhero boyfriend, I'll want it the first place I would look," Usagi told him. "I have to be able to take care of my boyfriend, right?" Usagi felt bad for lying to her boyfriend, but it really was so it would be in the first place she looked. She had just intended to use it for Sailor Moon.

"Usako, you don't have to take care of me," he said. "Besides, I usually just black out after a battle."

"So our relationship really is set to a certain time frame," Usagi said, her voice displaying her disappointment. She rubbed her neck nervously- a side effect of being around Mamoru-baka every day.

"You look stressed," he noted. "Here, take your clothes off."

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Not like that," he informed her. "Just take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach." Usagi did as told, blushing slightly as she realized she was seeing what no one else other than the doctor had seen before. She felt Tuxedo Kamen's hands connect with her shoulders, and he began giving her a massage. She sighed in content at his hands working their way over her body. Realizing once again that she was naked, she blushed and moved to cover her body, but his hand on hers stopped her. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. "Don't try to hide it."

The blush that once only filled her face now crept down her neck and shoulders as well.

When Tuxedo Kamen had finished the massage, including her back, legs, shoulders, and neck, he handed her his cape, which she willingly wrapped around her body. "Thank you," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Tuxedo Kamen on the cheek, but when they pulled back, she looked rather drunkenly into his eyes. She moved forward again, this time claiming his lips and letting the cape around her shoulders fall as she sat in his lap.

Their kissing continued rather progressively until she moved to take off his shirt, having already removed his jacket. "We shouldn't," he said, his voice full of regret. "You're too young, and your parents..."

Usagi sighed and lay back on her bed, Tuxedo Kamen hovering over her, gazing into her eyes. "Well, at least tell me your name, or give me something I can call you," she begged.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and lay down next to her, holding her close. "How about... Endymion?"

"I love it," Usagi agreed. "My Endy."

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled and kissed her chastely. "You're beautiful, Usako," he informed her for what must have been the tenth time since he'd entered her room that day. "I can't wait until you're older and we can-"

"USAGI!" the shocked voice of Tsukino Ikuko yelled as she opened the door to her daughter's room.

"Oh, uh, Mama, we-we were just... Endy... he-he was giving me a massage," Usagi stammered as she tried to cover her body, resulting in Tuxedo Kamen handing the girl his cape yet again. Both heroes furrowed their eyebrows as Ikuko left. "She... handled that... rather well," Usagi noted.

"I'm rather glad I wasn't shot," he joked in agreement.

"Oh... about that..." Usagi began nervously. "My dad sort of... has a shotgun."

Tuxedo Kamen paled. "U-Usako, I was only joking," he told her.

"I wasn't," Usagi confessed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'd understand if you wanted to leave." She ducked her head nervously.

Tuxedo Kamen put a finger under her chin, directing her head upward. "I would never," he whispered. The two leaned in for yet another kiss, but were cut off when something once again hit Tuxedo Kamen on the head. He held the back of his head in pain and turned around, trying to see what had hit him. There, the two saw the culprit: a fuming Ikuko standing there with a frying pan.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Ikuko yelled angrily, once again hitting Tuxedo Kamen on the head.

"Mama, leave him alone!" Usagi commanded.

The angry Ikuko ceased her attacks, saying, "You. Downstairs. Five minutes. _Both _of you."

The two nodded quickly, waiting for Ikuko to leave before pulling her clothes back on. The two looked presentable by the time they headed downstairs, though both found their hair a bit unruly. The two had just made it down the stairs and into the living room when they saw Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo glaring at them.

"So..." Usagi said hesitantly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit down. Now," Kenji commanded, resulting in both of them sitting down on the sofa. "What were you two thinking?"

"Papa, it's not what it looks like!" Usagi objected. "He was just giving me a massage. In fact, I was the one who tried to take it further. He pushed me away. Metaphorically." She added in the last bit so as to not give her father another reason to hate her boyfriend.

"Tsukino-san, I would never hurt or disrespect your daughter in any way," Tuxedo Kamen assured the man.

_Smart man..._ Usagi thought.

"I love her," Tuxedo Kamen added in.

_Spoke too soon._

"You _what_?" Kenji demanded. "My daughter is too young for love!"

"Papa, calm down," Usagi commanded. "I do love Endy, and you need to accept that there is nothing you can do about it. We won't do anything inappropriate, but you can't stop us from seeing each other."

"That's his real name?" Shingo spoke for the first time in the conversation. "_Endy_? That's a horrible name!"

"Actually, my name that Usako calls me is Endy, short for Endymion," Tuxedo Kamen explained.

"You have a _nickname _for him?" Ikuko asked, raising an eyebrow. Hadn't Usagi only met the boy forty-eight hours ago? Unless they were a reincarnated couple and soulmates or something, but that idea was ridiculous!

"Hai, Mama, I do," Usagi explained. "You can say whatever you want, but I will continue seeing Endy."

The parents sighed, somewhat unwilling to accept the truth. Then, Kenji finally spoke, "Do you _really _love her?"

"Absolutely," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "I would give up my life for her."

"Okay, are we really going to get into the thing where you talk about me like I'm not here?" Usagi questioned.

Ignoring her, Kenji continued, "Good. Because you will have to completely give up yourself to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. She cares only about other people and would do anything to protect them, even at the expense of her life."

"Apparently we are," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I know that, sir," Tuxedo Kamen agreed.

"Then I give you my permission to date her," Kenji finally said.

Usagi instantly cheered up and let out an excited squeal, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Papa!" Usagi cheered excitedly.

Meanwhile, Luna watched from her place on the back of a chair in shock. That was not how she had expected everything to go when she got Ikuko's attention and started scratching at Usagi's door. Well, now it was time to go to plan B: Ami and Rei. Surely they would be interested in mauling Tuxedo Kamen for dating their leader.

* * *

One week later

"So you actually decided to get an apartment?" Usagi asked, smiling as Tuxedo Kamen held her tightly as he leaped across the rooftops.

"Yep," he smiled, landing on top of an all too familiar building. The two walked in through the roof access door, rushing down the stairs to the twenty-ninth floor of the thirty-story building. "I thought you might want to be able to spend some time alone without the risk of your parents harassing you, so..." He opened the door of the apartment, and Usagi smiled upon seeing the apartment. It was simple, clearly meant for only the two of them, containing a small kitchen area, a living room with just a TV and a sofa in it, and a door that presumably led to the bedroom.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered, turning around to kiss her boyfriend. Then, she yawned. "I'm feeling kind of tired..." With that, she fell asleep in his arms, Tuxedo Kamen chuckling slightly. He picked up the girl and took her into the bedroom, lying both of them on the king-sized bed. Before long, he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.


	4. Who is that Masked Man?

serenityselena: Thanks, and you're about to find out...

Brizzy: Yeah, I know if I had a daughter and she was in that situation, I'd be hitting the guy with a frying pan, too.

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks! And I just realized I've been spelling your name wrong in the replies. Sorry about that!

Sweetmaj010: Haha. Don't worry; battles are coming up soon, including one in this chapter.

tate4eva: That'll be coming up soon, and I think people (including me) like to see Mamo-chan squirm (insert evil laughter here).

moon neko: Haha. I know I sure would have. ;)

Jenbunny: So am I. ^.^; I'm kind of playing this by ear, something I don't normally do.

afallenblackrose: To be honest, I was, too. But don't worry. I'll scatter more over-protective father throughout the story. And I honestly did not plan for Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen to fall asleep together. It just seemed like a perfect thing to do. I changed the first "scene" about ten times over.

IsadoraKayStone: Hehe. Sorry about the wait for the Guardians. ^.^; I'm working as fast as I can... And sorry about the name thing. You're right. Damned typos. And yes, it makes perfect sense.

mangamania: No kidding!

inufan155687: Mwahahahaha! I will answer it soon! That was one of the few things I actually planned out in this fic because if I didn't the plot would discintigrate! And the way I see it with Luna, her relationship with Usagi is similar to Usagi's relationship with Chibi-Usa. She treats Usagi like a friend and sister, but she cares for her more like a mother and wouldn't want her to get hurt. After all, Tuxedo Kamen practically said he and the senshi were enemies.

Chantal: Thank you! I love the train sound effects. ;)

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen yawned and stretched as he woke up, and Usagi, missing his warmth, instinctively moved closer to him. He chuckled and laid back on the bed, revelling in the closeness. He pulled Usagi closer to him, resulting in her waking up, staring into his eyes. It only took a look to know that the two loved each other. It was as if they had known each other in past lives- but like Ikuko thought, the idea was perposterous.

You could always blame their behavior on teenage hormones, though Tuxedo Kamen was twenty-one. Maybe early-adult hormones? But once again, that just didn't make sense, did it? That left only one thing: complete and total love. As Usagi looked into the man's deep blue eyes, she thought she saw something familiar. As a result, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his eyebrows furrowing as well.

"Nothing, it's just that you look exactly like... never mind," Usagi tried to laugh it off. "It's ridiculous."

Now he couldn't help but ask, "Who?" If it could help him figure out who he really was and why he felt so compelled to both Usagi and the princess in his dreams, he was all ears. He had at one point thought that Usagi was the princess, but he ruled that out after a couple of weeks of watching- okay, stalking- her.

"You look a lot like-" Usagi's voice was cut off by her communicator sounding off for the first time in about a week. "Um... I-I've got to get this," Usagi quickly stated, grabbing the communicator off the nightstand (how had it gotten there?) and rushing into the bathroom. About a minute later, she scrambled out, saying that she was late to meet her friends at the Hikawa shrine. She ran out of the apartment and soon found herself rushing across the rooftops as Sailor Moon, knowing she had to hurry, for Tuxedo Kamen would not be far behind.

She arrived at the park, resulting in Sailor Mars chastising her for being late. Usagi ignored her and prepared to pull off her tiara, but the youma struck its tentacles out at her. Usagi braced herself for impact, but it did not come. Instead, the saw the tentacle flailing on the ground, detatched from its owner due to a rose. Usagi looked up, knowing who would be there in the nearby tree: Tuxedo Kamen.

"Now, Sailor Moon," he ordered.

Usagi nodded and removed her tiara, throwing it at the youma with the traditional call of, "Moon Tiara Action!" The youma turned to dust, and Sailor Moon looked up at the tree once again, only to see that Tuxedo Kamen was gone. She glanced at the street, and by chance, she saw Tuxedo Kamen as he rushed down the alley. Naturally, she chased after him. She got to the entrance of the alley, only to see that Tuxedo Kamen was now stumbling. She approached him warrily, letting out a soft gasp as he fell to the ground on the other side of a dumpster, out of her view. She ran around said dumpster and grabbed Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder to turn him on his back.

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. The unconscious man before her was not in a tuxedo and mask. Instead, she saw a man in a black shirt and that hideous green jacket that only one person in the world could possess: Chiba Mamoru. She covered her mouth in shock and quickly detransformed before Mamoru woke up.

"O...Odango?" he asked groggily about a second after her detransformation had finished. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I-I saw you stumble into the alley," she explained. It was half-true, right? "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "What day is it?"

"Sunday morning," Usagi whispered, knowing that he had been Tuxedo Kamen for at least twelve hours now. If Tuxedo Kamen did not know he was Mamoru, did Mamoru not know he was Tuxedo Kamen? Had he been playing with her emotions the entire time? The way he was acting now told her she had no need to worry about betrayl from her boyfriend. "Are you okay? What do you remember last?"

"Ugh... I was... I was eating lunch at the arcade... then I got this headache... and then I was here," he explained, still sounding confused and out of it.

"Here, le-let's get you into the arcade," Usagi decided, helping Mamoru up. The two limped off to the arcade a block away, and Usagi couldn't help but spare a nervous glance at him every few seconds.

"Something wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm helping the guy who insulted me reach safety? Not much," Usagi replied simply.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, causing Usagi to look up at him. So he really had been playing her the whole time. "I shouldn't have made fun of you a week ago. I'm sure Tuxedo Kamen genuinely cares about you." Usagi blinked at him, realizing that it was true that Tuxedo Kamen cared about her... and Mamoru was the confused victim in a bizzare love quadrangle. He deserved to know... but not when they were walking into a crowded arcade filled with teens obsessed with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Uh... thanks," Usagi whispered, staring at him, dumbfouded. She sat Mamoru down on a chair, grabbing Motoki's attention.

"What's up, guys? What, no arguing today?" he asked. He allowed his eyebrows to furrow. "Mamoru-kun, you look like you were run over by a bus. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, Motoki-kun," Mamoru confessed. "One minute I'm here eating lunch, the next I'm waking up in an alley and Odango dragging me in here."

"If you didn't possibly have a concussion, I would hit you right now," Usagi stated angrily.

"Mamoru-kun, that was nearly twenty-four hours ago," Motoki informed him.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up as Motoki finished his sentence and put a cup of coffee on the counter. "What?" he asked. "I usually don't black out that long."

"'_That long_'?" Motoki asked. "This has happened before? The only other person I can think of who blacks out is- ho-ly crap."

"What?" Mamoru asked, completely missing Motoki's revelation.

Motoki looked at Usagi, completely ignoring Mamoru. "_Really_?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Usagi nodded. "Does he know?" This time Usagi shook her head. "Are ya gonna tell him?"

"Not yet," Usagi explained. "I'm still trying to process this myself."

"Process _what_?" the confused Mamoru demanded.

"Nothing," Usagi and Motoki quickly shot off as though nothing had occurred in the past five minutes.

* * *

The new superintendent of Tokyo schools smirked and put his feet up on his desk as he read through the stories he had instructed teachers to tell their students to write. Some of them were pretty good, some of them bizzare, and one even spoke of a hidden romance between her and someone from the Dark Kingdom. However, one of them stood out.

_Just take a look at my life._

"Kuro-sama," the voice of the superintendent's secretary interrupted him.

"Oh, feel free to take the rest of the night off," he commanded. Then, muttering to himself, he added in, "After all, I'm taking Monday to visit Juuban Municipal School." He lazily tossed the paper down, not on top of the others, but in its own, separate stack, and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

Sh*t. Usagi's screwed... or is she? Sorry to those of you who were looking for a steamy Usagi/TK chapter. It's coming up soon, though (but not too steamy; this is only rated T). I promise! I'm also sorry about taking so long to update. I've got most of my science class over at my house every night because we have a long-term sub. He knows nothing about what we're learning and takes half an hour to explain what I can in five seconds, resulting in him getting confused looks from everyone and me an eerie chorus of 'ooooohhhhhh's. Gotta love those long-term subs. Reviews are love!


	5. Awkward Talks

Brizzy: Hehe. I'm excited, too. :)

serenityselena: I'm still debating about when Mamoru will find out who he is... probably not this chapter.

TropicalRemix: The way I see it, Tuxedo Kamen's transformation is more like Superman's than Sailor Moon's. He can keep the transformation as long as he wants to, but when he feels he isn't needed or isn't with Usagi, he transforms back to Mamoru. Thanks for asking questions. They let me know when my readers are confused and what I need to fix.

Jenbunny: Thanks! This started out as something to relieve writer's block, but it's been really fun to write.

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks!

afallenblackrose: Haha. Thanks. I'm trying to figure out just how to work that "steamy" scene in. ;)

moon neko: I loved that line, too. :)

tate4eva: Correct, indeed. The superintendent is... going to be revealed soon! (I'm evil, aren't I?)

TheChickKickingTheSodaMachine: Haha! Hello, my little biology-challenged buddy! I'm glad I was able to get you wrapped up in the SM universe! And you know I won't tell you who the superintendent is! It's a surprise!

inufan155687: He knew that TK blacked out because Usagi told him, and after learning Mamoru had problems with blacking out, he connected the dots. No, he does not know Usagi is Sailor Moon, however. I'm hoping she tells Mamoru soon, but this story has the tendency to write itself at times. And you'll learn how it makes Usagi feel about Mamoru in this next chapter! Yay! Keep the questions coming! :)

Bleacher27: Thanks!

Well, people, it's a snow day today! You know what that means!

Squirrel's consience... and current AP grade: You should be taking this time to take notes, catch up, and study for the test tomorrow!

Me: Nope! Blech, my conscience sounds like Ami. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but I don't like it when my conscience is constantly nagging at me to study.

* * *

Usagi sighed, her hand hovering near Mamoru's front door. Well, the door to his _actual _apartment as Motoki had told her, as opposed to the apartment Tuxedo Kamen had bought so the two could be alone. She couldn't help but wonder how Tuxedo Kamen was paying for the second apartment. Being a superhero didn't exactly pay all that well. Was it possible that when he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, he still had his wallet? But then he would have his ID with him, wouldn't he?

Usagi, realizing she had been standing there with her hand up for at least five minutes, quickly rapped her fist on the door. The door, opened, revealing a confused Mamoru.

"Odango?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Look, if you're here to check up on me, I'm fine."

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

"About what? I've never seen you this serious before, Odango," he chuckled. Seeing that her face was still serious, he continued, "Odango, what's wrong? Did you fail a test, get in a fight with your friends? ...Did your boyfriend break up with you?" He would never admit it, but Mamoru felt jealous of Tuxedo Kamen. His crush on his little Odango Atama was growing into something far from the innocent thought of a kiss from her. He ushered the girl inside and sat down next to her on the couch.

"No, no, it's none of that," Usagi whispered. "But... what if I told you I know who Tuxedo Kamen is... but he doesn't."

Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How could someone not know they were a superhero?

"It's a long story, but to put it simply, Tuxedo Kamen's civilian identity blacks out whenever he is needed," Usagi explained, noting the look on Mamoru's face. "He doesn't know who he is, nor does his civilian self know he is Tuxedo Kamen. I found out... and I don't think his civilian identity likes me very much... or at all."

"Usagi-chan, he would have to be crazy not to like you," Mamoru objected. "You're the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful person I have ever met." Mamoru knew full-well that he was giving away his façade, but Usagi needed encouragement. "If his civilian identity does not like you, he is not worth your time."

"Do... you... like me?" Usagi dared to ask, looking up at him.

"Absolutely," he assured her. Somewhere deep in his mind, he recognized the fact that he was leaning closer to Usagi, but chose to ignore it as his lips brushed up against hers. Her mouth was just barely open to begin with, and the gasp she let out when he kissed her allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She let out something in between a cry of shock and a moan, but still opened her mouth more and tilted her head, allowing him better access. He slid her arms down around her waist, and her arms wrapped around behind his neck, playing with his hair.

Much to her disappointment, his lips left hers. However, she was rather overjoyed when Mamoru placed his lips on her neck. He began gently kissing the skin. She sighed in pleasure as he gently suckled the redenning skin.

Then, he bit down hard on her neck, making her let out a cry of pain and grip his shoulder tightly. Mamoru smirked and licked the now very tender skin, resulting in her cry of pain turning into a moan. Needless to say, he liked the reaction and repeated the process a few times in a trail down her neck, taking great pleasure in her small screams that turned to moans from her.

Usagi fumbled to change their position, moving to sit in his lap, straddling his hips. She ripped his shirt apart, ignoring the fact that she was pulling the buttons from the shirt. She dragged her hands down his bare chest before she went to kissing his chest. She stopped, slightly confused when she felt something hard pressing into her thigh.

Mamoru took this brief moment of pause to flip Usagi over so he was on top of her on the couch. He began kissing her mouth again, his left hand travelling up her shirt as he used his other hand to support his weight as to not crush Usagi.

Then, Usagi stopped moving. He pulled back, confused, and saw tears forming in Usagi's eyes. It didn't take him a second to realized what had just almost transpired. Panting, he managed to say, "Usagi-chan... I am so... sorry."

"No," Usagi whispered. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," Mamoru objected, pulling himself off Usagi. "You have a boyfriend, and you're too young. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not that," Usagi whispered. "I wish I could tell you, but... I can't."

Mamoru nodded slowly and couldn't help but add in a minor joke to ease the tension: "If you two ever break up, give me a call, okay?"

Usagi smiled slightly and gently pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, Mamoru-kun," she whispered before escaping the apartment.

Usagi, quite literally, ran home. She rushed into the bathroom, getting in before her brother could.

"Usagi, you brat!" he yelled angrily, slamming his fist on the door. Grumbling, he headed off to the downstairs bathroom.

Meanwhile, Usagi had started running the water in the sink. She grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed at the trail of hickeys Mamoru had left trailing down her neck and even her shoulder, but to no avail. Those were going to be sticking around for a while. She marched into her room, thinking of ways to cover her neck. She could always wear a bandage and say a youma did the damage, but that would only be a good reason for the senshi and Luna.

She winced slightly as she saw Tuxedo Kamen in her room. "Konnichiwa," she whispered.

"Usako?" he asked, confused. He approached her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned, noticing the trail on her neck. "Usako, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," she managed to say, her voice still in that deathly whisper.

Tuxedo Kamen felt himself grow a bit angry. "So you were okay with it?"

"It was your civilian identity," Usagi confessed. "I went to your apartment to tell you who you were, and... things got a bit out of hand. At least I know your civilian identity likes me now."

"Oh," Tuxedo Kamen said nervously. "I think I'm jealous of myself... It seems he's gotten farther than I have with you."

Usagi blushed, realizing that with the way the uniform sat on her body when Mamoru was kissing her compared to how it normally fell on her, the trail of hickeys disappeared a bit below her shirt, giving an incorrect mental image of what had occured. "Oh, uh, no, n-not that," she stammered.

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled slightly under his breath. "Darn..." he muttered, resulting in Usagi letting out a small laugh as well. "So... do I even want to know who I am?"

"You know I want to tell you," Usagi informed him, moving closer and putting her hands on his forearms as his arms encircled her waist. "But you have to find out on your own."

"Does finding it out on my own include seducing the answer out of you?" he joked in a whisper into her ear, one hand moving to the bottom of her skirt and pulling it up a bit.

Usagi couldn't help the instinctive moan that escaped her lips, resulting in her pulling away. "You have no idea how great of an idea that sounds," she informed him, "but I want our first time to be special. If you don't know who you are and you don't have the thoughts of your civilian form with you, then I don't want to do this. I want you to agree fully and completely, not to have your civilian form waking up next to me wondering why the hell we're both naked."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, acknowledging the problem. "Could we still kiss?" he requested, a bit of a smirk crossing his face. "I've got to say I'm jealous of all the attention you've been getting from my civilian identity. Doesn't he know you're not supposed to make out with another guy's girlfriend?" He ran a finger gently along the trail of hickeys on her neck.

Usagi giggled slightly at his version of flirting. "Yes, we can still kiss," she easily agreed, resulting in Tuxedo Kamen grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! And I'd like to thank all my lovely readers/reviewers for giving me the coveted average ten reviews per chapter! Can we try to keep the record going? As I often do with my 50th reviewer, I'll give you a sneak peek of one of my stories! I'll even let you choose which fic! Oh, and by the way, if you read _Found Out_, I have a poll up on my profile asking about whom you think the top bunk from chapter 19 is for. Thanks! Reviews are love!


	6. Oh Crap, What's Squirrel Gonna Do?

afallenblackrose: Hehe. Thanks. I also felt that it really wouldn't be true unless Mamoru knew who he truly was and was okay with it.

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks!

ARABELLA VIOLETTA: Hehe. I decided it would be fun to give poor Usagi a lot to deal with.

IsadoraKayStone: Haha. Thanks. :)

Fire Dolphin: Well, I must admit, I like to see Mamoru and Usagi squirm. ;)

flowerypetal: Well, Mamo-chan's gonna find out soon, don't worry.

KisshuGirl101: Me is delivering.

tate4eva: Haha, it is kind of like a warped love triangle!

Brizzy: Hehe. Mamo-chan's the best, isn't he?

caly-micaela: Haha. Yeah. Poor Mamo-chan.

Jenbunny: But awkward situations are always the best!

Bleacher27: Well, here's your update!

* * *

Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking out over his balcony. He was really starting to wish he hadn't done that with Usagi... He was also really wishing he had gone further. If she screamed like that just from getting her neck bitten, he could only imagine what she would be like when they-

_No,_ Mamoru thought. _No thoughts like that..._

However, despite his attemps, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting off to what it would be like to have Usagi in his bed. He shook his head, attempting to remove the mental image, but everything pulled unsuccessful until there was a knock on his door. He quickly wondered who it could be, but then his mind drifted off to what he would do if it was Usagi.

As he crossed the room to the door, he forced himself to calm down, allowing him time to worry about if it was Tuxedo Kamen looking to beat up the guy making out with his girlfriend. Or worse, it could be Tsukino Kenji with his shotgun looking to kill the guy who nearly took his baby girl's innocence. Wait- what made him think of a shotgun?

Ignoring that last thought, he opened the door, revealing Usagi herself. Now, as much as he wanted to see her, he knew full-well he was not going to be able to control himself. He grabbed the blonde and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut and pushing her body against it. He pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled against his embrace. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, they wound up in his bedroom. His lips were pressed against her neck, and neither of them were wearing any clothes.

"Please," Usagi begged. "The Ginzuishou."

"What?" Mamoru asked, pulling away and looking utterly confused. He then groaned in realization.

Mamoru's eyes snapped open as his alarm clock beeped at him. He pressed the off button and got out of bed. Despite the depression of the realization that he had not really been with Usagi, he still needed a cold shower. A _very _cold shower.

Usagi sighed as Haruna droned on and on about how to behave when the superintendent arrived. Like anyone cared. She was feeling reletively sleepy after her make-out session with Tuxedo Kamen that had lasted half the night.

She had barely even registered the fact that the superintendent had entered the room, though she was smart enough to stand up when everybody else did. It was only when she sat down that she gasped. A sudden wave of dark energy crashed through her mind, and she looked up to see a man in a business suit with long, silvery-blonde hair. "I actually came here to talk to one of your students about their short story," he explained. "Tsukino Usagi?"

"Hai," Usagi replied, silently getting out of her seat and following the man out of the classroom. "You are Ichijima Kuro. The lone island, ninth son. While I do not understand your first name seeing as you are the leader and eldest of the shitennou, your last name is fitting." Usagi had no idea why she had just said that. A small part of her past life just took over there for a moment.

"Then you know you are going to have to die, princess."

Now this threw Usagi for a curve. "I'm not the princess," she stated.

"Don't bother lying, Serenity," Kuro ordered, grabbing her wrist before she could reach to her brooch. "You're no good at it."

The alert didn't come through to the students for quite some time, but when it did come, it was in the form of a struggling sound and a repeated slamming of something up against the wall connected to the hallway Usagi and Kuro had left out. Quite a few people rushed to open the door, resulting in them seeing Tuxedo Kamen fighting Kunzite while Usagi lay unconscious a few feet away. Ami and Makoto ran up to the girl and half-carried, half-dragged her away, managing not to get hit by any attacks.

Kunzite growled angrily, realizing he had not been ready for Tuxedo Kamen's attack. He quickly formed a portal back to the Dark Kingdom and escaped through it, leaving Tuxedo Kamen to pick up Usagi and carry her off.

Usagi woke up in a bed that was familiar, but not her own. _The apartment,_ she realized. She pulled herself out of bed, only to have a black blur rush in and gently push her down. "No, my princess. I cannot allow you to get up while you're recovering."

She lay back tiredly on the bed, feeling sleep threaten to take her over once again. Then, a thought occurred to her. "The... princess...?" she asked weakly.

"I will get you the Ginzuishou," Tuxedo Kamen promised. Somehow, he held the dreams close to perfectly in his mind, and though he saw himself as Tuxedo Kamen in the dream instead of Mamoru, he still came across the revelation: Usagi was the princess.

The next time Usagi woke up, it was to the sound of her communicator. She groaned and answered it with, "Moshi moshi?"

"Usagi, get your butt over to the park now. We've got a youma here, and we and Tuxedo Kamen can't hold it off forever!" Rei told her.

"Right... be there soon," Usagi agreed. She got out of bed and rushed to the park, transforming as she went. She got to the park just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen and, not two, but _three_ senshi fighting the youma. She removed her tiara and began her infamous battle cry, but a cat's teeth sunk into her arm. "Ow! Luna!"

"The youma is human. You must use this," Luna declared, accessing some alternate reality or dimension, producing the Moon Wand.

Usagi picked it up and nodded, knowing exactly what she had to do. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she yelled. Beams of light hit the youma, turning it back into a normal human. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Tuxedo Kamen running off, a rainbow crystal in hand. She ran off after him, figuring she would meet the new senshi later. She stopped just in time to see him fade back into Mamoru.

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen," Mamoru stated in shock. "Oh, god, Usagi-chan..."

* * *

Oh boy. Mamo-chan's confused now! I was going to write more, but I figured that was the perfect place to cut it off. Sorry I'm so evil! Reviews are love and will help me rule the world!


	7. Confessions

ARABELLA VIOLETTA: Haha. Yeah, he does. :-)

IsadoraKayStone: I'm torn between a very awkward moment and a very romantic moment.

flowerypetal: Okay, so maybe they won't help me rule the world... :P

KisshuGirl101: Ur grammar iz difficults toez reads.

Brizzy: Yes, but it's my evilness that makes you keep coming back to read more! It's like _1,001 Arabian Nights_!

tate4eva: Hm... I have _no _idea! ;)

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thank you!

Jenbunny: Well, here it is! :)

inufan155687: Yup, but not even I know how this will end!

moon neko: Yep, I'm evil, aren't I?

mangamania: Thanks!

* * *

Mamoru was calmly sitting on a stool in the arcade, staring off into nothing in his contemplation.

"...lo? Hello? Earth to Mamoru-kun?" Motoki's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Dude, I've been talking to you for the past five minutes! What's with you?"

"Uh... just... thinking," Mamoru confessed.

"I take it you found out you were Tuxedo Kamen?" Motoki questioned, earning a nod in reply.

"Wait- how did you know?" Mamoru asked.

"When you came in here after blacking out," Motoki replied. "So, what are you going to do about Usagi? Be careful, though. Her heart is fragile. Don't break it."

"I think... I think I might... I'm gonna continue seeing her," Mamoru decided. "Provided she doesn't hate me when she finds out who I am."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, but quickly corrected himself as a certain blonde teenaged girl skipped into the arcade. "Hey, Usagi-chan," he smiled, alerting Mamoru, who seemed to be alert in less than a second. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just here to talk," Usagi replied. "Hi, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru promptly fell off his stool and scrambled to get back on his feet. "K-konnichiwa, Usak- Odango," he stuttered.

Usagi leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we continue this discussion at your apartment?" She then nibbled his ear slightly. He nodded, praying she wouldn't look down and see how easily he was turned on by her. The two left the arcade, soon finding themselves back at Mamoru's apartment.

"W-wait, Usako," he said, slipping up and using her pet name. "If we go into my apartment, I may not be able to, erm, control myself."

"I know," Usagi replied, opening the newly unlocked door and walking inside. He quickly followed her, trying to keep the testosterone levels in his body in check. "So..." she began flirtatiously.

"Erm, uh, so..." Mamoru replied. "Well, er, a-aren't you cheating on y-your b-boyfriend by doing this?"

Usagi only giggled and moved closer to him, pressing her body against his and reaching over to close the door. "Well, I don't think he'd mind..." Usagi grinned, lifting one leg slightly so it wrapped around his waist.

"Erm, uh... I-I... I really don't think we should be-" Mamoru was suddenly cut off by Usagi's lips pressing against his. Ruefully, he pushed the blonde away. "What about your boyfriend? You're cheating on him."

"Am I?" she asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "As I recall, I promised you something once you found out your secret identity."

Mamoru vaguely remembered a conversation between himself as Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi. It was clear she knew exactly who he was, but things were still a bit fuzzy. Slowly, he put his hand on her other leg, pulling it up slowly so it wrapped around his waist as well. He dropped down to his knees and gently moved his body forward so that Usagi soon found herself with her back on the floor. He pressed his lips against hers, and she eagerly responded, removing his shirt in almost no time.

A thought occurred to him as he removed her bra, both of them stripped down to only their underwear by that point. He sighed and buried his face in her chest. So close, but so very, very far. Realizing exactly where his head was, he quickly pulled away. "Usako, you're fourteen," he stated.

"I know," she replied, looking at him in confusion.

"Here," Mamoru said, passing her his shirt, which lay crumpled on the ground. She regretfully pulled it on, knowing exactly what it meant. "What I'm saying is that you're too young. You're a minor. _No one_ should be able see your body naked but you.

"If you're upset with the fact that we've been dating, just say it," Usagi said, expecting the worst.

"Never, Usako," Mamoru replied. "I love you. I just don't want you rushing into anything that you may regret in the future. That, and your father may kill me if I take your innocence."

"What?" the tone in Usagi's voice was that of pure shock.

"...Your... father may kill me?"

"No... y-you said you loved me," Usagi managed to say.

"Because I do," Mamoru replied. "Didn't Tuxedo Kamen tell you he loved you?"

"Once, indirectly," Usagi replied. "But neither you nor Tuxedo Kamen had ever said straight out that you love me."

"Oh," Mamoru said, a bit nervously. "Usako, if you-"

"I love you, too."

The bluntness had taken Mamoru by surprise. Then, he leaned towards Usagi. "I love you," he whispered, planting a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." Another to her cheek. "I love you." Her other cheek. "I love you." Her nose. "I love you." Her eyelids. "I love you." His lips finally came over hers in a kiss that could have started a fire.

Usagi smiled at him before slowly standing up. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" she asked.

"Usako..." he began warningly.

"Not like that," she replied, a teasing smile gracing her features. She led him to the bedroom and lay down, he laying next to her with her wrapped securely in his arms.

* * *

Aww. Sweet, happy ending (to the chapter). See, no evil cliffies, although I do have a tendancy to have a lot of "so close yet so far" moments between Usagi and Mamoru or TK. Maybe they'll _"get together" _in this story, maybe not. Your reviews decide! I really like having reader input, so feel free to review any suggestions and if you want Mamoru and Usagi to have sex or not in this fic. :)


	8. The Beginning of the End

IsadoraKayStone: Hm... Good point...

ARABELLA VIOLETTA: Thanks! :)

KisshuGirl101: Yay! It's easier to read! And, boy, she does love him!

tate4eva: Hm... I probably will, but I'm still not sure about the sex.

Jenbunny: Haha. Always beware the father. My ex boyfriend learned that that hard way.

qwerty: Haha. Finally a straight answer!

Chantal: No kidding about the understatement. :D

witu: Oh thank you! I'm glad to have the honor. :)

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks!

witu: Hello, again. :) Thanks for the straight answer ;).

JessMess: Thanks. I love writing the hits and misses.

mangamania: Hm... still on the fence myself, but judging by the reviews, it's gonna happen.

inufan155687: (chokes on my chocolate milk that I have with breakfast) Well, that certainly leaves no room to guess what you want to happen, haha. ;)

Alex Tsukino: Thank you!

IsadoraKayStone (again): Thanks for the help. I think I know which scenario I'm going to use... (insert evil laugh here) Though I may tweak it a bit.

Kiwi-margarita: Thanks!

* * *

Usagi yawned tiredly as she managed to wake up before Mamoru. It had been three months since Mamoru had discovered his own identity as well as Usagi's as the Moon Princess. This they were keeping under wraps, however, viewing the fact that the senshi would get way past overprotective of her if they knew the truth. They would never get to see each other if that happened!

Usagi had even made sure to keep the girls away from Tuxedo Kamen when she was with him, claiming that he may recognize them if he saw the whole group together. Not only did that keep the girls away from Tuxedo Kamen, but it also convinced them that Usagi had not been deceived by Tuxedo Kamen into telling them who they were.

Currently, they were snuggled up in her bed, Mamoru sleeping and Usagi just waking up. She smiled slightly upon seeing him lying there, looking ever-so-peaceful. He had snuck into her room the previous night, planning to fill the room with roses for when she woke up, but the blonde had still been awake at that time, resulting in the two lying in her bed and talking, eventually falling asleep.

"Usagi!" Ikuko yelled from downstairs, causing Mamoru to snap awake and both to become suddenly alert.

Laughing quietly to themselves, Mamoru pulled on his shirt, and Usagi rushed to change from her pjs to her school uniform. They kissed briefly before Mamoru escaped out the window and Usagi rushed down the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Usagi exclaimed, picking up her school bag and rushing out the door. Thankfully, most of her popularity had died down, and she was now only a minor celebrity compared to what she had been, allowing her to get to school much faster than it would have been trying to force her way through the crowds.

On the down side, the Dark Kingdom had been keeping a close eye on her. Not that she knew this, of course. They, however, knew she was Sailor Moon after the most recent battle, the battle in which they gained the last rainbow crystal.

_Sailor Venus had just arrived, causing a close call, as Zoicite was about to stab Tuxedo Kamen in the shoulder. The other senshi were just arriving as well, transforming on-site, not realizing Kunzite was watching. All had escaped without any harm done, but the identities of the senshi were officially common knowledge in the Dark Kingdom._

Usagi had only been walking down the sidewalk when a red sphere surrounded her. She let out an audible gasp as she felt herself disappear.

"What do you mean 'she didn't show up at school today'?" Kenji demanded over the phone that evening. That got Ikuko's attention. Though she was often tardy, Usagi never just ditched. She listened to her husband argue with the school over the phone for a few more minutes before he hung up. "The school says Usagi didn't show up today. It's probably that no-good boyfriend of hers... She could be hurt, lying in a ditch somewhere!"

"I'm sure she's-" Ikuko was cut off by someone knocking on the door. She approached the door and opened it, only slightly surprised when she saw Tuxedo Kamen there. "Tuxedo Kamen-san?" she asked in confusion.

"Hello, Tsukino-san," the superhero replied. "Have you seen Usako? Is she sick or something? We were supposed to have a date earlier, and she didn't show up."

"No, she wasn't at school, either," Ikuko replied, now growing worried. Ditching school was one thing, but the Tsukino Usagi she knew would not miss out on a date for anything!

Sailor Moon stood in the center of a training room, crescent wand in hand, many unconscious youma around her. Her eyes now shone cold, and she looked... older?

"Well done, Sailor Moon," Kunzite clapped slightly. "I knew you'd make a fine addition to the Dark Kingdom. Only three months of training and you're ready to face the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen." Kunzite glanced to the girl's neck and became momentarily distracted by the necklace around her neck, which contained a small, black crystal. It was what was keeping Sailor Moon from faltering. She would be easily turned back to good without the necklace, but with it, she was infallible.

The time rift in the Dark Kingdom was helpful, making six months there seem like only a few days on Earth. It had taken three months to turn Sailor Moon to darkness, then another three months to properly train her, but now she was ready. She was now strong, a killer, ready to gain the Ginzuishou and kill the princess.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. And if I gave you whiplash with all that jumping around. I just A, couldn't find a good bridge between where I was to where I wanted to go, and B, I thought it would be interesting to keep you on your toes by jumping around some, like Cloverfield. Did anyone else get a headache from that movie?

And please check out my poll and my web site: squirrelholdingabazooka. webs. com

Thanks, everyone for sticking with me for so long and reading and leaving such kind reviews!


End file.
